


Beat, Beat, Beat, goes the drums

by SerenityShadows



Category: Leverage, Merlin (TV), NCIS, Star Trek
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I'm not even sure what to put here, M/M, These stories are just weird, Too many things to name them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the music memes I've done.Not all of the character tags apply to each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melodies of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note that I wrote this chapter and the second chapter before I even saw the '09 movie and was going off maybe half of an episode from the original series so it should probably fit into both fandoms.

************************************************

 

          Rocky 3 (Eye of the Tiger) - Knightsbridge.

 

 

“Captain, I do not see the point of this exercise.” Spock said raising an eyebrow at the video on the screen. “Oh, come on Spock. This is a classic visual representation of the human race's need of entertainment.”

 

          “I do not see how this is relevant to my studies.”

 

          “Boo to your studies. Just sit back, relax and watch one of the best boxing movies in all time. This happens to be my favorite one.” Kirk said with a pout. Spock’s face tinged green and shut his mouth as Captain smirked at him. “Gotta love Rocky Balboa.”

 

 

 

********************K/S*********************

 

 

 

           Wrapped – George Straight

 

 

 

          Spock was most definitely not somebody’s toy but when that person who infuriated him to no end looked at him like that, he couldn’t say no. He did not call out his name in his sleep. He thought he was fine just meditating but he had to see that face everyday on the bridge He was most definitely not wrapped around the captain’s pretty fingers like Nyota had said after observing them together.

 

 

 

*******************K/S*********************

 

 

 

          This ain’t a scene, it’s a G**D*** arms race – Fall Out Boy

 

         

 

          Kirk was not having a good day.

 

  1. he was hung-over and Scotty wouldn’t stop blasting that rock music
  2. Spock was in New Vulcan so Kirk couldn’t bother him
  3. He had some stupid earth song in his head and he couldn’t stop from humming it.



 

          _Stupid Fall Out Boy, Mom just had to send the C.D with that stupid Arms dealer song._

 

          “Jim, why do we have to sing?”

 

          “Because Bones, I'm the leading man and you have to do what is say.”

 

 

 

*****************K/S*******************

 

 

 

          High school - Superchick

 

 

 

          Spock was almost in a fit of laughter which shocked everyone around him. Jim glared at him from the podium. “Well, I can’t say I've ever been asked that question but I was actually the nerd.” Kirk said with a smirk at Spock. “The girls always asked me to help them with their homework. I believe my time is up so I'll pass the torch on to the next generation.” Jim excited the stage and grabbed Spock. “Just wait till your 10 year reunion; I'm going to get you back for this. I have blackmail. Vulcan Acne was killer back then.” Spock gulped at the look in Jim’s eyes. _I should not have forgotten to burn that picture._

 

 

 

********************K/S**********************

 

 

 

          Have yourself a merry little Christmas – Cheetah Girls

 

 

 

          Spock never had celebrated Christmas so Kirk decided to invite the whole main crew to his home. Well, more like forced but who cares about Semantics? Jim laughed as Nyota and Bones got caught under the mistletoe. Checkov and Sulu were in the kitchen, pigging out on his mom’s famous apple pie. Scotty was currently chugging the Eggnog in addition to his own whiskey. Jim looked around for Spock and found him outside in the snow, with his hand out.

 

 

 

*******************K/S********************

 

 

 

          Firecracker – Josh Turner

 

 

 

          Kirk loved fireworks. He wouldn’t admit to it but he did. Every 4th of July, he would light the sky with beautiful colors. For the first time in 10 years, he wasn’t alone. He glanced nervously at Spock and finally lit the fuse to the specially made pyrotechnics. He screwed his eyes shut and felt the boom of the fireworks. He opened one and peeked out at Spock whose eyes were glued to the sky. “Beautiful.” He said, grabbing Jim’s hands in appreciation. “I love it. They are made lovingly by you. How could I not?”

 

           

 

*******************K/S********************

 

 

 

          Poker face – Lady GaGa 

 

 

 

          Jim loved Poker. He loved the feel of the cards and enjoyed the looks on people’s face when he laid down the better hand. He loved the power trip he got when he pulled in the chips. He loved to feel the chips rolling around in pocket as he went to cash out. Most of all he loved the looks he got from all aliens of the feminine persuasions. He enjoyed the feel of the looks on his back. The thing he loved the best was the expression on his team’s faces when he managed to save the whole ship by laying down 3 cards and surprising the smug ambassador from Heladoria, who spluttered as they all walked away, happy and free.

 

 

 

****************K/S****************

 

 

 

          I will posses your heart – Death Cab For Cuties

 

 

 

          Spock knew from the first touch of Jim’s hand on his shoulder, he was, as Jim often called, screwed. He could see all the hidden talents Jim kept away from the ship just because he didn’t want seem superior even though he was Captain. Spock knew from previous encounter like this all of Jim’s emotions were kept locked away to prevent Jim from having a breakdown in the middle of the bridge. He knew about Jim’s father and all that Jim had to go through. He could see that Jim had been almost broken by his Step-father but he had survived because he was strong. Spock knew from his own experiences with his father that not all fathers were perfect.

 

          Spock also knew that the Captain had no knowledge of Spock’s feeling yet Spock yearned for him to know, though Spock did not know why he did. He was a Vulcan and should not have these strong feelings for a human yet somehow this Terran had seemed to take a hold of his heart and broken down all of his mental defenses. Spock was in a state of turmoil which Jim seemed to be oblivious till Jim pulled Spock into his quarters on their chess night and looked him straight in the eye. “I will possess your heart.”

 

 

 

*******************K/S***************

 

 

 

          Shakin’ hands - Nickelback

 

 

 

          Spock knew enough of the Gregorian language to know that this concubine was hitting on the Captain, which was supposedly his to do so with. “You would make a nice concubine, you should stay here, and I could make you a star.” She purred running her hand up Jim’s arms. Jim seemed oblivious to her statements but enjoyed her attention. She reached out her hand and Jim reached to take before Spock knocked it away and pulled Jim to the ship. “I do not think you wish to be a concubine to the Gregorian king.”

 

 

 

 

 

*******************K/S****************

 

 

 

          The pretender - Foo Fighters

 

 

 

          Nyota knew something was up with Jim and Spock but she noticed they seemed to avoid the subject and each other when she brought it up. She knew, after all, how could she not. She was a woman; they have a six sense about those kinds of things. “They’re just really great pretenders.” Bones said before drinking down the rest of the Tennessee whiskey he had stored away. “Just make them tell you. I'm a Doctor, not a relationship therapist.” She sighed after another Spock denial. “Too bad you’re such great pretenders, you’re gonna lose each other and not know and regret this later in life, believe me.”

 

*********************K/S*******************


	2. Melodies of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only 7 in this chapter instead of the usual ten because I got lazy but they're still pretty good.

******K/S******

 

Free to be Me by Francesca Battistelli

 

Jim had been told many times what to do with his life. “Be a doctor.” Jim hated being in hospitals for good enough reasons. Hit was his choice to either piss away his life or make something good out of it. Staring up at his ship being repaired in the cargo bay, He’d never thought that the 22 year old bum from Iowa that he had been would ever end up here. He smiled proudly up at the ship and failed to miss the blushing first officer of said ship staring at him.

 

******K/S******

 

Point of authority by LinkinPark

 

Jim had never been good with authority. “Uggh.” He let out a groan as the guard kicked him in his already broken ribs. “Admit I was right and you were wrong.” The guard hissed. Jim smiled through cracked lips and spit on the guard’s shoes. It made the already enraged guard even madder and he kicked Jim even harder. Jim felt his heart squeeze and nearly stop. 5 minutes later, Spock barged in and the guard layed stunned at his feet. “I was right, wasn’t I Spock?” “Indeed captain. You were never good with a point of authority.”

 

******K/S******

 

I wanna be a Billionaire by Travis McCoy

 

When Sulu was younger, he always felt that if he was richer he would have been a better candidate for approval. He was lonely and wanted companionship. Of course, back then he didn’t have Chekov to hang out with but that’s aside from the fact. Money was a solution that Sulu had never had the opportunity to use. He’d just wanted friends but he’d settled for his fencing lessons and the instructors company. Now, he had a friend that he would gladly spill his few credits on.

 

******K/S******

 

Tik Tok by Kei$ha

 

Jim was Hung-over and it was one from hell. What was worse everyone but him and Spock seemed to be effected by the planet Sirene Delta’s atmosphere and was singing 20th century songs. “Tik Tok, on the clock but the party don’t stop.” Jim hummed under his breath glaring at his crew from his Chair and yes it did need a capital letter. It was His. HE rolled his eyes and groaned as he started singing quietly under his breath. He couldn’t help but smile though when even Spock seemed to start singing in his own native language.

 

******K/S******

 

Breathe by Taylor swift

 

Jim was dying. He could feel his lungs collapsing inside his chest. _Shouldn’t have followed that damn cat._ He thought as the massive tree that had fallen pressed even further down on his lungs. _Spock!_ His mind screamed at him. Jim felt tears flowing down his cheeks as a roar ripped through his mind. JIM! He heard Spock then felt his first’s presence in his mind. _Breathe! Breathe! Jim, my th’y’la breath. I'm coming for you._ Jim smiled even as his eyes went dark.

 

******K/S******

 

Forever and for always Shania twain

 

Kalia Tauros was 7 when she was on Taurus. She’d been saved by a 12 year old Jim and they had never lost contact. He had saved her and her sister from almost certain death. Kalia had formed a partial bond with Jim at that tender age. It was supposed to keep them forever together like a sister and brother. It had. Now at 20, she was here singing at Jim’s wedding. Later, she ran up to him and taken his hand in hers. His bondmate, looked on slightly protectively but also kindly and fatherly down at the young women. “Forever and always, Jim. I'll always be there.”

 

******K/S******


	3. The 'Songs of a Job' Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has the Character Death in it but it's the last one so you can skip it, if you would like. If you don't, if you listen to the song, it's pretty explanatory.

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

Something more – Sugarland

 

When Elliot was a kid, he did everything he could possibly do for his mother. She had it rough, raising him and dealing with his father. As Elliot grew up, he began to teach himself to do things he knew would help his mom around the house. When Eliot turned 18, he left home reluctantly but did it for his mom who urged him to. Now, at 36, he finally realized that the stupid song she had always hummed about ‘Something more’ was pretty apt about everything, including his relationship with Nate. It gave him hope for something more.

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

Mercy - Duffy

 

Nate wanted Mercy but Elliot wasn’t in a giving mood at the moment. Nate followed him like a puppy for 5 days after the incident and Elliot hated that the ‘incident’ made him like that. Elliot just ignored him and avoided him because of it. “I apologized 100 times already; please I’m begging you for Mercy, Why won’t you release me?” “You’re the one who got cursed by a gypsy. You figure out another way to break it, without me losing my clothing. AGAIN.”

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

I’m a Slave for U (DJ Brianna Lee Gay club remix) – Brittany Spears

 

The pulsing of the drums in Nate’s ears pounded in his ears, almost as if it had taken over as his 2nd heartbeat. Muscular arms held him close as their two bodies, bumped and ground against each other. Nate panted and threw his head back and the man smirked into his shoulder then licked up Nate’s neck. Nate shuddered completely under the unknown’s man spell, almost as if he was a slave to the man and the music. Their bodies met with each explosive outburst from the music. The man bit at his ear then pushed him away only to pull him back even closer. Nate’s ass was pressed so close, he could feel the hard muscle against him and he moaned wantonly. “You’re being a little too convincing, Nate.” Elliot bit out, voice rough as he gripped Nate’s biceps. Nate smirked. “I’m a pleasure slave. I’m supposed to be convincing.” He smirked again. “I’m a slave for you.”

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

Down the Rabbit hole – Adam Lambert

 

Elliot was really tripping out, because he did NOT just see Nate with a top hat and Parker dressed as the white rabbit. Though, as he thought about it that last image might have actually made sense. Parker was a bit off. Elliot rubbed at his eyes and blinked. “Welcome to the Rabbit hole.” Nate smirked leeringly at him. “How may I assist you?” Elliot shrugged, _oh what the hell_. “Take me to wonderland.”

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

 

Walk it Out – DJ UNK

 

Nate smiled at his team as the music played and his nephew began dancing. “It’s not like I picked the music that was all him.” Their incredulous look increased when said nephew pulled his uncle Nate onto the floor and they began dance together. Elliot just smirked and shrugged at his teammates when they have him a look. “Can’t beat ‘em. Might as well join ‘em.” He said then jumped to the dance floor.

 

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

 

In my car(I’ll be the driver) – Shania Twain

 

Nate had a thing about his car. Okay, Elliot’s car but Nate pretty much overtook it after they got together. Nobody was allowed to touch it beside him. Anything else they were allowed to touch, just not break. Not even Elliot was allowed to drive it. This irritated the southern man to no end. When he interrogated Nate about it, all Nate said was “In my car. I will be the driver. No one else. Not even my boyfriend.”

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

Stay – Lisa Loeb & Nine Stories

 

“Stay.” The one word that made Elliot run. He heard it from so many people he had loved. His life was too rough, too demanding to ever stay. He’d never really paid attention to how far he went. Just as long as he could run. So many people had asked him to stay but only one person had managed to make him stay. Now, here at HIS feet, Nate said “Stay.” Elliot obeyed.

 

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

Great balls of fire- Jerry Lee Lewis

 

 

 _Nate could really play the piano._ Elliot mused, watching the Mastermind’s fingers flying over the ivory keys. Even the mark and band was impressed as Nate continued to pound at the keys. Nate’s face was alive with joy as he got off the stage and approached Elliot with a huge grin. “Goodness graciousness, Great Balls of fire.” Elliot said, pulling Nate down for a passionate kiss.

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

Baby girl - Sugarland

 

Nate would later deny ever cooing at the baby. He would deny being wrapped around the baby’s fingers. He would deny spoiling the baby every chance he got. He would deny staying up late on the Baby’s first date night. He would deny threatening to get his boyfriend to beat the young boy up if he even thought about touching his baby. He would deny crying at the baby’s wedding. But, he couldn’t deny the likeness in the baby girl’s eyes as his. Elliot smiled at Nate as he passed the precious baby into his arms and kissed the older man deeply. “Our baby girl.”

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

 

 

The Ash grove- Celtic Ladies

 

The clearing meant a lot to Elliot as he limped into it. He collapsed on to the ground, and laid on his back staring up at the trees as they swayed over him. Faces began to appear around him, smiling and warm feelings enveloped him. He smiled himself as he saw his mother’s figure standing next a tall man’s lanky form. The unruly hair he knew so well whipped about his face as the figure knelt by him and leaned down to kiss him. “Welcome home, Elliot” Nate said.

 

 

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********


	4. The Magic of the Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are like the OTP of my OTP's. Just thought that was summary enough.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Bombastic by Shaggy

 

“Merlin, what the HELL are you listening to?” Arthur spluttered seeing Merlin’s form gyrating to the music. Arthur tilted his head as Merlin fell to the floor and He looked at Arthur in Horror. “Uh?” Merlin said blushing. “Bombastic?” He asked, nervously. Arthur couldn’t help but snort then busted out laughing. Merlin smiled then frowned. “Hey, it’s a good song.” He said defensively. “Maybe but that’s not how you dance to it.” Arthur said between laughs. “Well you do it then if it’s so easy.” Merlin retorted crossing his arms and pouting. Arthur laughed and grabbed his arm. Soon nobody was speaking as the music kept playing and Arthur showed Merlin how to, Ahem, Dance.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Driving me stupid by Sugarbee

 

“MERLIN, WATCH THE ROAD.” Gwen screamed as Merlin slammed on the breaks. All four passengers in the car slammed forward. Merlin blinked owlishly at the red light then his eyes slide to Arthur’s. Arthur was grinning and Merlin glared at him. “Everybody Ok?” Merlin asked, looking at Gwen and Morgana and pointedly ignoring Arthur. “We’re fine.” Both girls chorused then returned to their conversation. They didn’t notice where Arthur’s hand was. “You’re driving is Stupid Merlin. You should pay more attention.”

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Sexy can I (Feat. Yung Berg) by Ray J

 

Merlin loved dancing. Arthur loved watching Merlin dance. The way the sweat beaded and slid down Merlin’s neck made Arthur lick his lips wanting his tongue to follow it down south. Merlin smirked and twisted his body to show off as Arthur watched, uncomfortably moving around in the booth. “Sexy, Isn’t he?” Morgana said in a husky voice. “Mine.” Arthur growled moving before he realized and snatched Merlin from his dance partner. “Sexy, can I dance with you?” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear. Merlin nodded enthusiastically. “You. Me. Bed , Now.”

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

My baby by LeAnn Rimes

 

Arthur really hated the term Baby. When he was younger, people had called him baby face and baby boy. It had made him feel like, well, a baby. He hated the word with a passion but when the tall, gangly dark haired man of his called him by it, he couldn’t help but feel loved. Everytime Merlin said it, Arthur was tangled in his arms and it felt like heaven. “I love you.” “Love you, too Baby.”

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

 

Merlin wasn’t always the man Arthur loved. At one time he was living scared for his life. His boyfriend had been abusive and Merlin still bared the scars of that, not only on his body but on his heart. Arthur looked past the scars and saw the true him. Merlin denied ever being hurt but inside he had known he was starting to be torn apart. Arthur finally had enough of it and had saved not only Merlin but their son as well.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Toxic by Brittany Spears

 

Arthur was toxic to Merlin’s health. Merlin mused hands clenching as Arthur kissed the nameless man. Merlin could feel his magic threatening to unleash and leave a disastrous wake in its path. Merlin just closed his eyes tightly and willed it away. He spun around and was about to push the door open when a hand snagged his arm and before he knew it, he was pressed into a hard and solid chest. His mouth opened to make a sound and a hot tongue invaded his mouth, letting him taste the poison in the other man’s mouth.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

 

Merlin may be many things. Warlock, manservant and so on. But, one thing he was not was a bad liar. Sure, most of the lies he told to Arthur seemed flimsy but he had believed them. Merlin smirked as Arthur stared at him in horror. “I believe that’s 2 pair, Sir Merlin.” The man said leering at him. Merlin rolled his eyes and laid down his cards, “And, I believe that is a full house, Sir.” Merlin said back enjoying the man’s splutter as he and Arthur walked out of the castle. “I can never read your poker face, Merlin.” Arthur said, shaking his head. Merlin just smiled adorably.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Dirty by Christina Aguilera

 

“Merlin, stop laughing. That’s an order.” Arthur pouted as Merlin erupted in laughter. “But it’s funny, sire.” Merlin said between laughs. Arthur had been cleaning the Leech tank and somehow it had overturned on him and he was covered in slimy water and leeches. “Merlin.” Arthur said warningly Merlin managed to control his laughter but a few snickers escaped as he pulled the leeches off the prince. Merlin slipped one off the leeches and they both tumbled to the ground. Arthur leaning over Merlin. They stared at each other’s eyes then their lips met. “Now we’re both dirty.” Arthur remarked, smiling and blue yes twinkling.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

Then by Brad Paisley

 

Arthur could still remember the first time Merlin and he had kissed. He knew he loved him then. Now Merlin was his life and he thought he loved him then. Merlin was surprised when Arthur had taken him back to where they first met and proposed to him on a boat filled with people. He had said yes, almost immediately. Now, watching Arthur with their daughter, Merlin thought he loved Arthur when they first kissed.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

 

 

I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off by Fall Out Boy.

 

Arthur couldn’t believe he had actually made it into one of the largest Law firms in Camelot and now Merlin and he were celebrating in the honeymoon suite of the Great Dragon Hotel. Merlin just laughed when the hotel clerk had given them the wrong keys but he wasn’t laughing now as Arthur gave him THAT look. (Wink, Wink)

Next morning,

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin sleeping peacefully. He pushed back a stray lock of hair and kissed his forehead, lightly.

 

*********Merlin X Arthur*********


	5. Songs of Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy older men and Italian studs. What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not, for the life of me, think of a title for this chapter. :( So, hopefully it's not too bad.

_Lay me down- the Wreckers_

 

          Tony knew a little something about breaking down. After all, he had been a teenager once in his life. He had gotten his heart broken so many times, it was practically all scars. How one 15 year-old’s smile seeped through the cracks, he would never know but taking a look at his daughter up on the stage singing about her first heartbreak, he was glad that it had. “Oh Jethro, if you only got to meet her, she so much like you. It’s not even funny.” He said looking up at the sky, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

 

******TIBBS******

 

_Cold- Crossfade_

 

          Tony was so cold it wasn’t even funny. He knew that if he didn’t get out soon, his lungs would probably spread the disease faster. _Damn you Dad._ He thought coughing pushing against the freezer. As his vision started swimming, he sank down and cursed his old man for hating him so much. “TONY.” _Gibbs_ Tony thought as warmth circled him in his boss’s arms.

 

******TIBBS******

 

_Make her fall in love with me song- George Strait_

 

          Okay so Tony was a sucker for dancehalls. It wasn’t his fault. He blames his 3rd nanny. She was from Texas and loved them. She would always take him and try to get him to dance with her cousins. He practically fell in love with George straight songs. Ah _the good ole’ time_ he thought, spinning the middle-aged Redhead in his arms. “Tony, you’ve gotten so much better.”

 

******TIBBS******

 

_Not in love- starlight orchestra & singers_

 

          Tony was not in love. That point was evident as he stared at the box in his hands in major surprise. “Ooo. Tony’s got a secret admirer.” Ziva teased. Tony rolled his eyes opening the box. His eyes widened and his hands shook as he sank down in his chair. All noise was gone as he looked at the painting. It was of him on asleep on a couch with a cat on his lap and a book over his heart. He actually had tears in his eyes. “I-I gotta go.” He gulped, running for the elevator. It was a blur as he raced to the house where the painting had been done. He pounded on the door and when it was opened. “I love you.” He said meeting Blue eyes.

 

******TIBBS******

 

_You’re the one I want- John Barrowman remix_

 

          Tony loved Classic movies. Heck, he had the grease soundtrack on his I-Pod, which would explain why Gibbs had that infernal You’re the one I want song in his head. Well, Tony had gotten the idea to put it on Gibb’s I-pod and played it all the freakin’ time he was over. Gibbs looked at Tony dancing and thought _Yes, the title and dancing fits him._

******TIBBS******

 

_Shoulda said no- Taylor Swift_

Tony shoulda said no. he knew it was a bad idea but they pressured him and he did it. He broke Mary’s heart and for what, A rep. Now, staring at Mary’s headstone all those regrets came flying forward and he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. A stupid car crash, just another casuality of a Drunk driver. Tony was surprised as a young girl about 15 walked up to where he was.      

          “I'm sorry. Um, I wanted some time with my mother but…”

 

          Tony looked up sharply and stared at the girl.

         

          “Mother?”

 

          The girl nodded, looking at the man who was coming up behind Tony.

 

          “Mary was your mother?” She nodded again.

 

          “What’s your name?”

 

          “Antonie.”

******TIBBS******

_Tattoo- Jordin Sparks_

          “it’s just a tattoo.” Tony said staring at the black heart inked onto his back shoulder. “One that symbolizes so many things.” Gibbs remarked, rubbing the cream onto it. “Yeah, the many faces of Tony DiNozzo.” Antonia said, laughing from her spot on the couch. “Shut it or you’ll be grounded.” “Don’t worry, Dad, they only last forever. I would know. Mine has.” She said smartly then ducking the flying missile, ran for the basement where the protection of her easel was.

 

******TIBBS******

_Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry_

          “Oh god, what did I do?” Tony moaned, rubbing his eyes. “I think you out drank the bartender.” Gibbs said laughing.

         

          “Oh, Shut up, boss. You did to. How come you don’t have one?”

 

          “Hangover cure straight from my teenager days. It’s what you get for waking up in Vegas, married to a girl you met the night before.”

 

          “Wife number 4?

         

          “Yep. Damn Vegas.”

 

******TIBBS******

_Follow you home- Nickelback_

          Tony knew he shouldn’t be doing this but it was the only way to make sure Gibbs followed Ducky’s orders of bed rest. He rolled his eyes as he saw the basement light come on. He got out and knocked on the door before going to the basement. “Ducky send you?” Gibbs asked, gruffly.

 

          “Yep, go ahead and scream profanity or dig a grave and stick me 6 feet under but I have to make sure you follow his orders at risk of losing my tonsils.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

 

          “Did you have to follow me home to do it?”

 

          “Yep.”

******TIBBS******

_Famous in a Small town- Miranda Lambert_

“He actually did it.” Gibbs said shaking his head as the girls all screamed at Tony’s eight second victory. “Well boss, think I showed off enough?” Tony asked, finally getting through the throng of people. Gibbs looked at his smiling face. “I've been the star of the town since I was 17. You’re always famous in a small town.” He said, leaning in and whispering in Tony’s ear. He walked away laughing at the expression on Tony’s face. “Hey, I was born in a Big town. Cut me some slack.” Tony yelled after him.   
  
******TIBBS******

 


End file.
